


Visita de Ano Novo

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Fangirls, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Metafiction, Nonsense, Portuguese, Reader-Insert
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No dia de Ano Novo, alguém bate à porta. Tradução de "New Year's Visit".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visita de Ano Novo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK, aquela mulher má, é dona deles, e eu só levo-os para passear.  
> Avisos: Cris, minha beta mais x-press, deu uma olhada. Se ficou alguma bobagem, a culpa é toda minha  
> Nota 1: Feito para o primeiro MiniFest de Festas de Fim de Ano do SnapeFest 2005. A ocasião é o Ano Novo.  
> Nota 2: Metafic não é meu gênero, mas essa simplesmente não aceitou não ser escrita.

 

Batida à porta.

 

– Quem está aí?

 

– Professor Snape, por favor, deixe-me entrar.

 

– Não sou mais professor. Vá embora.

 

– Também não sou estudante, professor. Por favor, deixe-me entrar.

 

– Então quem diabos é você? – Porta abre.

 

– Obrigado por me ver, professor. O senhor não me conhece. Vim do Brasil, pode me chamar de Magalud. É um grande prazer conhecê-lo.

 

– Você é uma bruxa? Como…?

 

– Como não é importante, professor. Além do mais, não quero tomar muito do seu tempo. Especialmente no Ano Novo, logo após as celebrações do aniversário do Lord das Trevas. Só estou aqui para lhe dizer que sou uma fã sua, muito devotada.

 

Pausa. Olhos analisam.

 

– Ah, claro, o senhor está usando Legilimência. Então já sabe que não sou bruxa, mas sim uma Muggle comum. Como pode ver por si mesmo, não sou uma ameaça nem tenho motivos ulteriores.

 

– Que coisa mais Hufflepuff. Por que está aqui?

 

– Só queria que soubesse que não sou sua fã comum. Não o persigo (ao menos não muito), não dou gritinhos histéricos, não fico fazendo olhares apaixonados, não sou fã do ator que o interpreta, não quero ser mãe de seus filhos, não quero me casar com o senhor, não quero morar com o senhor e eu certamente não quero transformá-lo num idiota romântico e meloso. Eu estou muito satisfeita com sua personalidade sexy, sarcástica, cruel, mal-humorada e intempestiva.

 

– Você me chamou de sexy?

 

– Com certeza. Como muitas outras pessoas, eu o acho muito atraente. Mas não se preocupe, não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazer avanços contra o senhor ou molestar sua pessoa – a menos, claro, que o senhor queira.

 

– Então, exatamente como, madame, devo reagir à sua... devemos chamar isso de visita?

 

– Não precisa fazer nada, professor. Só achei que seria apropriado que soubesse que o senhor tem uma fã. Dado os acontecimentos recentes – mais notadamente, o Incidente na Torre Atingida pelo Raio, como eu o chamo –, eu me senti obrigada a tal.

 

– Assim poderei me acostumar à sua nefasta presença, é essa sua intenção?

 

– Mais que isso, é acostumá-lo à minha existência, se preferir. Bom, então, como disse antes, não quero tomar seu tempo, então deixe-me desejar-lhe um Feliz Ano Novo e boa sorte ao impedir a vitória do Lord das Trevas.

 

– Não tão depressa, mocinha. Você me disse que fã você não é – não uma que grita, não uma que persegue ou que suspira. Agora me diga que tipo de fã você efetivamente é.

 

– Tem certeza que quer saber? Não é nada demais.

 

– Por favor, satisfaça minha curiosidade.

 

– Eu apenas escrevo, senhor. Sobre o senhor, quero dizer. A princípio, não havia muita informação, então tive que preencher um monte de espaços em branco. É puro exercício de teoria. De qualquer modo, não sei se o senhor quer saber sobre fãs. Pode ser meio embaraçoso.

 

– Para você ou para mim?

 

– Sim, muito bem colocado. Mas há constrangimento suficiente para nós dois, receio. Meus amigos não aguentam mais me ouvir falar sobre o senhor, e eu tenho certeza que, como objeto de adoração, o senhor se sentirá bem desconfortável. Então, que tal apenas deixar tudo como está por enquanto?

 

– Não é preciso saber Legilimência para ver que está escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

 

– É para o seu próprio bem, senhor. As coisas que eu escrevo podem... aborrecê-lo, para dizer o mínimo. Veja bem, eu sei que existem outros fãs, mas elas seriam bem mais vocais e mais agressivas sobre isso tudo. Posso lhe dizer que fazemos festivais de histórias a seu respeito e essas coisas, mas sinto que o senhor não quer saber sobre isso.

 

– Concordo. Devo esperar mais visitas como essa?

 

– Incomodaria se eu desse uma passadinha no seu aniversário e deixasse um presente?

 

– Como prova de afeição?

 

– Seria um bem pequeno, senhor. Não precisa concordar, claro.

 

– Mas eu concordo. Posso até convidá-la para um chá.

 

– Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, professor? Seria muito encorajador. O senhor pode não querer que eu fique ainda mais ousada do que já sou.

 

– Pode ter razão. Você parece saber muito a meu respeito. É… perturbador.

 

– Receio que seja um efeito colateral de fã, senhor. Eu esperava ter deixado isso num nível mínimo. De qualquer modo, eu já estava de saída. Boa noite, senhor.

 

– Está muito bem. Volte em nove dias, quando talvez possamos discutir "avanços sobre a minha pessoa".

 

Risinho sarcástico.

 

– Estou quase dando um gritinho, senhor.

 

– Eventualmente, a senhora dará gritinhos, Madame. Mas não hoje.

 

Risinho sarcástico duplo.

 

Porta bate.

 

Pernas tremem.

 

Cérebro explode.

 

**The End**


End file.
